Umi
by DarkShadowFlame
Summary: [companion to Sakakku] Mako Tsunami’s side of the story how he found Yugi where he went afterwards. While Yami fights a battle for the world, Mako is enveloped in his own personal struggle: to find his father.
1. Prologue

Umi 

-

**Summary:** [companion to Sakakku] Sakakku's Hero of Chapter One - Mako Tsunami. Here's his side of the story- how he found Yugi; where he went afterwards. While Yami fights a battle for the world, Mako is enveloped in his own personal struggle- to find his father.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone read these? _No_, I don't own YuGiOh.

**Notes:** This is a companion fic to Sakakku. It's likely that, if you're here, you've already read it. But if not, I strongly suggest doing so; it'll explain a _lot_.

This is exactly what I described in the summary- what Mako is doing during the time Sakakku is taking place. Prologue is right after his duel with Joey; Chapter 1 skims over the events described in Sakakku, and Chapter 2 begins the tale of Mako's own journey. Some things from Sakakku might be referenced after that point, especially towards the end. The only thing I know about Mako's background is what was aired in those few YuGiOh episodes, so that's what I'm going by.

_Umi_ means sea. I owe thanks to Mamono for posting a few translations on the Zenith! There's actually a card called Umi too. I think my brother has it. -

-

(-)

-

Prologue

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two locator cards.

It was better than what he'd began the tournament with, true, but it was a step down from only an hour ago. Why had he agreed to put _two_ locator cards up at stake? Why couldn't he just play with one, like he was supposed to? Then, even if he lost, he'd still have three and maybe next duel he could-

Mako jumped in the water; his thoughts were immediately soothed. The sea always calmed him, even after his father had been lost in it.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have accepted a challenge from a friend of Yugi Moto," he mused, surfacing for air and slicking his wet hair back from his face. He ruefully remembered losing at Duelist Kingdom to Yugi; now he'd lost to his friend Joey Wheeler.

It was okay, though. He swam in quick bursts to prove his point. He was okay. Maybe even better than he'd been before.

He wondered if he should still try to make it to the finals. He doubted it was possible at this point; besides, he'd vaguely lost the will to duel.

It wasn't that he was too humiliated, and it wasn't that he felt weak. There was something, some concept, that he was trying to grasp. Maybe it was just a renewed will. Joey had showed him he didn't need a card to remember his father; now he was more determined than ever to get the real thing.

He took a mouthful of water and spit it back out, tasting the sea. The water around here was nice; warm and not too salty. He opened his mouth again and let the water rush in.

The night of the storm, the water had been cold. Cold and turbulent. It couldn't have been nearly as pleasant for his father to be swallowing this water. Was it even _possible_ for his father to be alive?

He'd answered this question for himself a thousand times over. Yes, yes, yes. Of course, that brought up countless new questions. How had his father escaped the boat? Was the lifeboat sturdy enough to bring him to safety? Where did he end up? Why hadn't he tried to contact his son?

Sometimes he shoved these questions away, refusing to think about them. Sometimes he could spend hours brooding.

Now he stretched in the water, heading for shore, slightly troubled. The winds had changed subtly; perhaps it was an omen.

He had, by a combination of walking and swimming, ended up by the town docks. He swam over to the nearest one, jutting into the water, and put his hands firmly on the wood. He was immensely strong; without a second thought he hoisted himself up out of the water and onto the dock, turning to sit casually on the edge. It was still midday and the waters seemed, on the surface, untroubled. But Mako, who was always in touch with the sea, leaned forward slightly. Something was stirring; the sea was aggrieved.

Off to the right, he heard voices. Some shouting. Later, a roaring faintly reminiscent of a dragon; he supposed there was a duel going on.

He spent a few minutes wondering whether it would be worth it to observe from the water; eventually he slid gracefully off the dock and back into the sea. With swift strokes, he propelled himself towards the duel, feeling the mystic tug of the water underneath him. It was guiding him toward the duel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

-

(-)

-

**Notes**: I decided to write this on impulse after I made plans for the ending of Sakakku. I wanted to address Mako's situation, but as most of you know, that is one tangled plot. Mako deserves a story of his own, especially since I inflicted him with such a huge issue! ::smiling perkily:: I like him. I tend to make fun of him, but I like him all the same. Who else could pull off wearing an octopus on their head with such _style_?

Reviews would be great, guys. Cheers!

Oh, and updates will be sporadic. I'm going away soon, too. I'll try my best, though.


	2. Chapter 1

Umi 

Chapter 1

He floated silently up behind a large ship. Treading water, he peeked around the edge. For some reason, he was hesitant to move into the open.

His eyes were first drawn to the sky. It seemed to be opening up; a huge meteor was visible behind dark clouds. Abruptly, it plummeted toward the duelist closest to him, who quickly activated a trap card. Mako's eyes were automatically drawn to that duelist, and his heart gave a quick skip. Yugi Moto!

He sought out the opponent, but at first believed he made a mistake. Joey Wheeler? He'd moved quickly. It seemed strange that he was dueling Yugi, in any case; he would have thought that the two friends would wish to go to the finals together.

But as he watched, Yugi seemingly ordered the attack to go to- himself? Why would he make such a foolish move? He lost the young duelist then in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, his eyes darted back to Joey. The boy was behaving strangely; staggering around as if moving through a cloud. He became aware of a glowing golden symbol on Joey's forehead- the same signal that was on Yugi's Puzzle- which was now around Joey's neck! How odd.

A burst of light erupted from Joey; when Mako looked again, the symbol was gone. "_Yuuu-giii_" Joey was crying. He tore the Puzzle from his neck and threw it speedily at the smoke still clouding around Yugi. The Puzzle flew by a chain; Mako followed it to see that the other end must be attached to Yugi! A second chain was lying on the dock where Joey had once stood.

He didn't have time to be confused. Seemingly following some signal, a giant anchor fell from its suspended position above the duel straight into the ocean. Mako finally caught a glimpse of Yugi- he was being dragged across the dock and- what!- into the water!

Acting purely on instinct, Mako dove. Below him, he saw Yugi struggling in vain, writhing in the water. Mako gave a desperate kick, and that last spurt caught him up with Yugi. Clenching his muscles, Mako grabbed at the chains and snapped them. Yugi had gone limp, so he grabbed the boy and towed him up to the surface again, praying that Yugi would last.

When they broke into the air, Yugi's body wracked with coughs, and Mako thanked the gods as he towed the other behind the ship again. "M-mako?" Yugi coughed, and Mako glanced down. "Mako Tsunami?"

Relieved that Yugi was okay, Mako smiled warmly at him, but suddenly his face darkened. "Yugi? What in the seven seas happened?"

A shout echoed across the water: Joey's voice. He was urging 'Kaiba' on; Mako assumed it was Battle City's creator, Seto Kaiba. Yugi appeared concerned.

At Mako's gentle questioning, Yugi began an explanation. It was wild and incredible, but Mako found it hard to dismiss. What else would possess someone to attempt murder? By drowning them in the sea, no less. His eyes narrowed furiously as he thought about his father. Drowning was not something to be trifled with.

He began to turn his gaze back to the Duel, but something huge rumbled through the air. The sea became choppy and dangerous in the space of a heartbeat, throwing up harsh waves into his face and rattling the two boys around. Mako hurriedly grabbed onto the back of Yugi's shirt, keeping them close together.

"I don't believe it," Yugi murmured, his face starkly pale. "I don't believe it. They won, they _can't_ win, we _can't_ let this happen… We have to save the world…" All of a sudden, his eyes shot open wide, and his voice grew deep and sad. "_We've failed_…"

And then he fainted. Mako clutched onto him grimly, scrutinizing the scene at the dock. Kaiba was down on one knee, his entire body shaking, whether in anger or fear Mako couldn't tell. Téa was straining against her bonds- he noticed for the first time that she was imprisoned, but screaming at the top of her lungs. Four teenagers stood immobile on the dock, their faces frozen in expressions of fear. Two of them had been in Duelist Kingdom, one as a cheerleader, the other as a duelist. The third Mako recognized as Domino's newest successful entrepreneur, and the fourth was a young, frightened girl with bandages over her eyes.

And in the middle of it all… in the middle of that billowing smoke, the screams, the storm- that was a sight Mako would never forget.

Though he didn't know it at the time, the two duelist's names- or at least, the names of their hosts- were Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. They were standing next to each other, laughing in creepy tones that floated across the sea and sent shivers up Mako's back. Together, they wielded the three God Cards.

And thus the world fell…

"You should be glad you're not out there," Mako said grimly, crouching down and offering a bowl of soup to Yugi.

The boy stared at it blankly before slowly accepting, and starting to sip. He was propped up against the far wall of an old, abandoned warehouse near the docks where Mako had found him. Mako claimed that Yugi should stay out of the way until he felt better, but both boys knew Yugi couldn't go out there under any circumstances. Marik and Bakura believed he was dead… For now. If they ever learned otherwise, he'd be hunted down and killed. And they'd finally have the Puzzle for real- and they were powerful enough as it was.

"What's going on out there?" he asked weakly. He was still sapped of his energy from his duel with 'Joey'.

"They've taken over the world," Mako said flatly. "That sounds like a line from one of those space creature movies. Except there aren't any movies anymore."

Yugi paused, trying to digest that. "What?"

Mako heaved a sigh and leant back, balancing on his haunches. "No more technology," he whispered. "No more Duel Monsters, except for the Hunters. They've brought back civilization thousands of years."

Yugi stared at him in horror, unwilling to accept the news. He felt as if he'd been hammered over the head. "No more technology," he repeated, trying to understand it. It was too large, too overwhelming a concept to understand. "No more… Duel Monsters?"

"It's become a tool of the Rare Hunters," Mako said grimly. "And a plaything for the wealthy."

Yugi blinked several times, his hand snaking to his deck to grasp it reassuringly. "This can't _be_," he said in a choked voice.

Mako nodded, understanding how hard it was to hear this. Bad enough to witness it. It had to be impossible to accept something of this magnitude second-hand. He walked away, letting Yugi finish his soup in silence.

Later that day, he brought Yugi outside for the first time.

After five whole minutes of stunned silence, Yugi turned in a full circle. In a dull voice, he asked, "Where did the city go?"

Aside from old wooden structures- like the warehouse they'd been hiding in- Domino was gone. Leveled to the ground. All the buildings had been torn apart. Even now, scraggly-looking people in the distance were working to re-erect primitive huts made of wooden scraps. The arcade was gone, all traces of it banished. Grocery stores had been converted to open-market salesplaces. KaibaLand was utterly vanished, leaving only a smooth green-grassy plain in its wake. And the Game Shop was gone. That was what hurt the most. Yugi swallowed over a lump in his throat. Normally, it was impossible to see the Game Shop from the docks. But he could see for miles in every direction. Because…

_There was nothing there_.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to look at Mako. The older duelist's face was wracked in pain. "They're taking over the world," he restated, wringing his hands together. "I have to find my father." Yugi's eyes widened, and then their gazes clashed. "It's more important than ever now!" Mako finished determinedly.

Yugi blinked rapidly; his eyelids were stinging. He wasn't ashamed to cry, though. Not anymore. "Good luck, Mako…"

Yugi had thought that might be the last conversation they ever had. But Mako had returned once more, bringing Yugi one final meal: a crusty loaf of bread. And in the darkness of the night, right before he'd fled, he offered Yugi a last piece of advice:

_"Leave Domino.__ Find a place to hide and stay hidden. Wait for the right time to strike- even if it takes a hundred years."_


	3. Chapter 2

Umi

x

Notes: Much thanks to Aura Black Chan. Thanks to my supreme slowness, she probably doesn't remember what I'm thanking her for. ::sighs::

x

x

x

Chapter 2

xXx

"Yes, thank you," Mako said graciously. He picked up the loaf of bread he'd just bought and walked away.

He'd been traveling all over, and one thing that had stood out clearly was how different the seaside towns were from the inland towns. While inland towns were drab, identical, and weary, towns bordering the sea were lively and bustling. A bit of old world, he mused, walking along the docks. True, all the buildings and things had been redone, but it seemed the most like home to him. The shops lining the streets, the old-fashioned sailboats in the waters; and best of all the fresh smells. Bread, saltwater, and seaweed. Maybe he'd settle down in this place a while.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching a figure at the end of the docks. "Can I ask you a question?"

The young woman turned around. "Sure!" she said, making a motion as if to get up. She'd been sitting on the edge, letting her feet dangle over the side.

"Wait," Mako said hastily, lowering himself to sit beside her. "Don't get up." He grinned at her, and she smiled brightly back. The sun felt good on his face, so he closed his eyes and basked a moment. The woman next to him didn't seem to mind.

"This is a great town," Mako said finally.

"I love it," she agreed, swinging her feet. "I've lived here my whole life. It hasn't changed much, not even when Marik and Bakura took over." 

"Really?" He was surprised. "Things inland are a lot different," he told her, absently scratching an itch on his head. "Dull, dead…"

"I've heard that." His new companion frowned and shoved a strand of light brown hair out of her face. "It's hard to believe that any place could be so unhappy."

"It's not pleasant," he said simply. After another long pause, he decided to ask her the question: "Is there a place in town I could stay for a while? Do you have hotels or inns?"

"Oh, sure we do!" the woman said enthusiastically. She twisted around and pointed, and Mako followed her gaze. "See that building over there? The white one?"

Neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes hastily ducking into the shadow of the building. People walking down the street didn't pay much attention to them either. The two people, a man and woman in their mid-thirties, were dressed in Rare Hunter garb. Although Rare Hunters passed through the village less frequently than the other towns nearby, which were assigned permanent Rare Hunter guards, it wasn't an unusual occurrence. Their behavior, looking suspiciously like spying, wasn't confronted either; people enjoyed their freedom and didn't want to mess with Marik and Bakura's guards.

"That's him?" Tanya asked her companion.

"Mako Tsunami," Troy confirmed. He had a scrawny look to him and black eyes like a weasel. "Marik said to banish him to the Shadow Realm immediately."

"No questioning him?" Tanya asked, raising her thick eyebrows. Her blonde hair was in wild curls and cut short around her pudgy face.

"They know what he did," Troy snickered. "Apparently _he's_ the reason the Pharaoh is still alive."

Tanya made a disgusted noise through her teeth. "Then what are we waiting for?" She smiled unpleasantly and reached ominously for her deck. "Should we get the woman as well?"

"Yes," Troy said, squinting at her closely. "Her as well."

xXx

"Nice to meet you, Mako," the woman said, accepting his proffered hand. "I'm Aura."

"Aura," he repeated, smiling at her. "Thank you for your help. Perhaps I'll see you around town?"

"That'd be nice," she said, standing slowly. Mako clambered up beside her. "How long-"

Aura never finished her sentence. A blue blur shot through the air and directly into Mako, sending him tumbling head-over-heels into the sea.

Acting on instinct, Aura dove to the side as the blue blur swerved sharply and made a bypass at her. She glanced up in time to see another blur coming at her, and flung her body into the sea. She hit the water heavily, not having time to straighten out into a proper dive. She waved her limbs, straightening herself, and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

The first blur, a Duel Monster that she recognized as Furious Sea King, was crouching on the dock. They made eye contact, and the Monster lurched into the water after her. Aura gasped before ducking underwater again and frantically swimming forward; she felt something brush against her leg. She blindly kicked out, then propelled herself forward another few feet before something grabbed her arm. She twisted in the water, opening her eyes wide, and saw Mako's face. His eyes were wild.

A splash, several yards away. The second Monster- Misairuzame- had hit the water; she could see a shadowy outline.

She tugged on Mako's arm and motioned for him to swim off to the left. They silently began swimming underwater; her lungs were starting to hurt. But they were heading for a shallow area, in which lots of reeds were growing. It would be harder to spot them in there.

Finally they entered the reedy area. Ignoring the slight itch as they brushed against her skin, Aura maneuvered until she was on her back and cautiously poked her head to the surface, taking in great gulps of air as quietly as she could. A few feet away, Mako was doing the same thing.

"They're searching for us," Mako said quietly, when his breathing had slowed enough. "We won't be able to stay hidden for long."

She nodded, her hair sprawled behind her in the water. "Mako? I suggest you hyperventilate."

xXx

Mako followed Aura into an underwater cave. Any good seasman knew _never_ to go too deep into a cave- at least not more than half the distance you can hold your breath for- but she seemed to know where she was going.

His uneasiness grew as it became apparent that this wasn't a cave, but a tunnel. It was difficult to swim in here, because his natural tendency to float meant his body was scraping against the rough roof. He'd passed the point of no return long ago- that seasman's term to describe the point at which he wouldn't be able to make it out in time. If there wasn't an opening up ahead, he was doomed. But he trusted Aura- she wouldn't lead him into something that would mean her certain death as well.

Abruptly, the rock above his back disappeared. Almost without meaning to, he bobbed upward, where he broke the surface of the water and took in a great gulp of air before it hit him- He hadn't seen the approaching light that would mean they were out of the dark tunnel.

Rather, they had emerged into a cave. On second glance, there was a meager amount of light, enough to see the walls and the shadowy outline of Aura, treading water next to him. It was coming through from slight cracks in the naturally-formed ceiling, many feet above him.

"Where are we?" he asked, and his voice echoed a thousand times over in the cavern. He cringed slightly at the noise.

"A cave," she answered, her voice slightly teasing. It was rather obvious. "There's a narrow passage off to that side-" she pointed away from Mako- "We can get out that way and make it into a local lake. This area is unusual; it's a huge patch of swamp in the desert."

"I passed through the outskirts on my way here," Mako commented, glancing around. His vision was adjusting better.

"You probably did," she agreed. "It forms a border to a good two-thirds of the village. It looks like a good place to go when you don't want to be found, don't you think?"

"Yes," he nodded, and then her meaning became clear. "You think I should hide out there until the threat of the Rare Hunters is passed?"

"I think _we_ should hide out there," Aura corrected. "After all, they saw me, didn't they? I'm pretty sure they won't forget my face for a while."

Mako's heart stilled as he realized what he'd just done. "I'm sorry," he said after a pause. "I never meant to drag you into this. I never- I never thought _I'd_ get dragged into this. But it's my fault that you're now on their hit list."

He thought he saw Aura wince slightly, but her voice was steady. "I doubt it's your fault," she said calmly. "Later, you can tell me exactly why they were after you. But for now, let's just try to make it to the swamp. Maybe they'll assume we drowned in the ocean."

"Okay," he answered, beginning to swim. It was light enough now that he could see the opening, one shade of grey on a darker one.

"Hold on, just a sec," Aura called softly. "I should warn you…"

"What?" he asked, turning.

"Snakes live along those walls," she said grimly. "I'd steer clear of them if I were you. Most breeds are harmless, but…"

"Water moccasins?" Mako asked.

She nodded, confirming his fears.

"I knew someone who was bitten by a water moccasin," Mako remembered. "Nasty bite. It would have hospitalized him for three days… but we were on an island in the open sea."

"What happened to him?" Aura asked in alarm.

"He was forced into bed for a week and hospitalized for another week as soon as we got on land. Don't worry," he added humorlessly. "I'll avoid the snakes. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," she said determinedly. "Let's swim."

xXx

x

x

x

Notes: ::cowers:: Okay, so I have a thing for snakes. And I have a thing for not knowing where snakes live. Or rather, even if I do know, I'll put them in the wrong habitat. But I have the perfect excuse- this is an AU! Ha! So there! When Marik and Bakura took over the world, the snakes migrated!

::getting bitten by cranky snakes:: All right, all right… At least I fixed Sakakku…

x

x

Important note: School is going to be an absolute nightmare. To give myself time to adjust, and to give myself time to outline the next few chapters, I've put two stories on hold: Umi and Sakakku. This is _temporary _and will only last a month. I should update regularly again starting October 1.


	4. Chapter 3

Umi

x

Notes: Updating as promised. I know exactly how this story is going to go now; I have it all outlined. It moves extremely rapidly and won't be too many more chapters from now. Maybe just one.

x

x

x

Chapter 3

xXx

Mako sighed, and absently brushed the mud off his legs. It had dried enough so it came off easily. "Lovely place, this swamp is," he mumbled.

Aura, who was busy waving away the clouds of mosquitoes hovering around her head, didn't answer. She simply gave a tired nod. Eventually, she asked, "Where were we planning to go? We obviously can't stay _here_ much longer. Ow!" Annoyed, she flicked the bug off her arm.

"Actually…" Mako hesitated. "Well. I originally began my travels in hopes of finding my father."

"Your father?" she asked, her hand falling back into her lap. "What about- where is he? I mean, why are you looking for him? What happened?"

Mako fell silent. That was a good question. Where had his father gone? Why hadn't he come back for his son?

x

_"Stay still, son!" his father cried in a voice that betrayed none of the fear Mako was feeling. Quickly, his father lashed the ropes around Mako's body, securing him tightly to the ship._

_"What if she goes under?" Mako asked, trying to be strong like his dad. But his voice shook nonetheless._

_"She won't," his father said, clutching onto the mast. "She's a good ship. And you're stuck good to her. Just be brave, and the storm will pass!"_

_Mako__ tried to be brave. He wanted, more than anything, to please his father. But his eyes grew huge as the wage crept up behind them. He tried to shout a warning, but the fierce wind carried his voice far away. His father must have seen the look on his face, because he turned just in time to catch sight of the wall of water. He instinctively ducked, but it was futile…_

_The water washed over the ship, drenching Mako and leaving him spluttering. He shook his head fiercely to get rid of the water in his eyes, and grinned nervously up at his father, expecting to see the older man laughing._

_But he was gone…_

_Hours later, after the storm had passed, a Coast Guard ship had picked Mako up. The boy was sobbing and shouting, trying to break the strong rope knots that bound him to the ship. When he was freed, two guardsmen had to restrain him from jumping overboard._

_"No one could survive that storm," they told him, eyes shadowed. He refused to believe them. After all, the lifeboat was gone. And they hadn't known his dad. He was alive! He was out there somewhere!_

"But as the years passed, I grew less certain," Mako said quietly, tracing idle patterns in the mud. "Why didn't he ever come find me? If he were alive, he never would have left me alone. I kept thinking that he must have been stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere, unable to get off… but something doesn't fit." He blew out a sigh. "And then a few years back, I received a Duel Monsters card in the mail. A very special card. The Legendary Fisherman. I lost it in… well, someone I respect has it now. But I was convinced that it was from my father. Except that it doesn't make sense. If he was well enough, and had the access, why wouldn't he pass on any more of a message?"

These things had been turning over and over in his head ever since that fateful day on the boat. They kept him up all of this night, too.

And then the next day, Mako and Aura left the swamp, traveling across Africa and up through Asia. They were looking for clues, leads, _anything_… and they were also making their way slowly to Japan. After all, they didn't have any better paths to choose from at the moment, and Mako wanted to return to Domino. Some of the most important events of his life had occurred in that city, and something was telling him that he should go back there.

xXx

There was a small kitten in the middle of the road that immediately scampered up to Aura and Mako, meowing loudly to be pet. Mako uncertainly sidestepped it, but Aura knelt and scratched its ear to placate the animal.

"I'll go into the main hall," Mako said, continuing on. Each seaside town had a main center, where the leading individuals would gather and keep records, discuss politics, etc. He'd been questioning everywhere for news of his father, giving the most detailed description he could. So far, he'd met with nothing.

Aura stayed in the warmth of the sun, basking in it: it felt wonderful. The kitten's meowing was incessant. He began to lick Aura's hand, then a low moan from a nearby hut startled the both of them. The cat bolted and Aura rose to her feet again, looking around in bewilderment.

"That's just Ishmael," a warm voice sounded, and she turned around to see its source. Two middle-aged woman were walking down the street, looking sympathetically at the hut.

"Ishmael?" Aura asked.

"Well, no one really knows his name," the second woman said in a hushed voice. "The poor dear. He washed up in this town nearly ten years ago, him and a splintered piece of driftwood. He had amnesia, you know. Can't remember a thing. Can't even remember his own name."

Aura remained silent, staring at the two women. It couldn't be.

"And now he's sick, the darling," the first woman said sympathetically. "He caught some dreadful cold last winter, and he's never really recovered. I think he's on his last leg. The local healer thinks he'll be dead by morning."

She closed her eyes briefly. "Ishmael?"

"That's what we took to calling him."

"What… what does Ishmael look like?"

The women exchanged glances, then shrugged. "Well, let's see. He's very tall, and he was very broad when he first washed up. The sickness has caused him to lose a lot of weight. He used to have this lovely, deep, blue-black hair, but that's gone white as he's aged. But those piercing eyes are the same, though heaven knows they've been closed more often than not lately."

Everything suddenly felt cold and dark. She took a tiny step toward the building Mako had just entered, but the door swung open and he emerged. Aura strained for a glimpse of his eyes, but his head was turned deliberately away from the curious bystanders. He didn't seem to be moving, so rigid was he holding his upper body, but his legs carried him quickly down the street and into the hut.

xXx

A small crowd had formed around the hut when Mako emerged at two in the morning. Someone had started a small fire, and people crowded around it, sharing stories about 'Ishmael'.

"He helped me and the wife build our first house," a man was saying, his voice strained. "With his own two hands, he helped us start it up, and never took any payment. We'd never'of made it on our own without him."

"I remember when he first got sick and couldn't fish anymore," a young woman in black robes said, her eyes red and puffy. "He was flat on his back for a week. He didn't want us to bring him any food, but mom insisted…"

"Then all the ladies started preparing his meals, taking it in turn," an elderly woman sobbed. "We cared for him through all his lonely life…"

Aura sat slightly apart from the group, feeling numb. She'd gotten to know Mako well; it was inevitable, traveling with someone for several weeks. And just as he never really believed his father was dead, so she stood by him, firmly predicting that someday they'd find each other again.

And just as they finally reunited, Mako's father was dying and maybe still hadn't recovered his memories. Why was life so unfair?

_"Sssh_…" several different people said as the door slowly creaked open and Mako slipped out. He walked away from the group, head bowed down.

"Is he…" someone started to ask, and Mako stopped walking. He resignedly joined the circle, drawing his legs up to his chest protectively.

"He's gone."

There was a moment of silence, and then the tears started. The men Mako had originally met, the ones who told him where to find his father, moved around him, roughly clapping him on the back. He shook his head, hot water prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Did he remember who you were?" Aura's soft voice asked, and everyone hushed, waiting to hear his response.

Mako held his breath. "I think… in the end… he might have.

"I hope he did."

xXx

Mako wanted to leave the village as soon as possible. He stayed long enough to help bury his father, and the townspeople gladly gave him leave to sort through his father's possessions. He spent a whole afternoon looking at the hut, just staring at his father's bed and clothes and furniture- all carved by the once-large and ruddy hands. Aura entered at one point to find him staring at a rough wooden figurine, sculpted by his father, turning it over and over in his hands. It was a boy, riding atop a giant fish. She quietly exited again after that.

But in the end, Mako didn't take anything except for that figurine. He allowed the women who had fed and cared for his father throughout the end of his life to go through his possessions and distribute them properly. He and Aura left early one morning, walking on the dusty road with only their modest packs.

He hoped to make a quiet exit, but they ran into the same young woman who had been sobbing at the camp side. She was standing off the road slightly, staring through the tree branches at the distant sea.

"I meant to tell you," she said in a rush. "My parents wanted to let you know, but they forgot. I remember something about your dad. When I was young, about eight or nine, a strange thing happened. Ishmael had a couple Duel Monsters Cards. One day, he woke up and came to our house, asking for an envelope and a stamp. He put one of the cards in the envelope and scribbled something on the front. It looked like an address. He stuck the envelope in his pocket, then walked down to the ocean and threw the rest of the cards in the water." She took a deep breath, clearly nervous. "And I never found out what he did with the envelope. When we asked him the next day, he couldn't remember _anything_."

The girl paused, taking in their identical white faces. "I just thought you should know," she finished meekly. "I don't know if it was important."

Later that afternoon, Aura tentatively brought the incident up.

"I hope Joey is taking good care of the card," was all Mako would say, gazing uncertainly at his hands. Then he took a deep breath.

"At least I know why my father never contacted me after all those years." He bowed his head.

"Are you glad you got to see him? Even though he died?" she asked, knowing his answer.

"A thousand times over," Mako said determinedly. "I love my father. He was my hero. And that's not going to change anytime soon. Like Joey said… I don't need a card to remember my dad, because I'll never forget him in my heart."


	5. Chapter 4

Umi

x

Notes: The story is now complete. Please don't be annoyed by the rushed pace. I need to get this finished so the plotline makes sense for "Atakku". Consider this a lengthy filler story for the gaps in "Sakakku" and "Atakku". Also, the end of this deals with things I haven't posted yet in "Sakakku" but that will come in future chapters. (written when on chapter 32)

x

x

x

Chapter 4

xXx

"It feels, somehow, like I'm coming home."

Aura glanced over at Mako. He hadn't spoken all day, except for that out-of-the-blue comment. They'd been traveling for nearly a month, caught a ride on a trading ship, and landed in Domino, Japan.

"I never spent that much time here," he continued, shifting his eyes constantly between the sea and the land. "But it feels like I'm returning after a long time away."

"Who do you know in this city?" she asked quietly.

Mako paused to give it some thought. "Most of them are probably gone," he mumbled. "Joey and Téa were prisoners, last I heard. Their friends are probably in hiding. And I don't know what happened to Yugi."

"Do they have family here?" Aura questioned.

Mako seemed startled. "I never thought about that…" he said slowly. "I'd bet that their families are still around. But I wouldn't go see them. They wouldn't know me. Except…" He fell silent again. Aura had become accustomed to his peculiar mannerisms quickly, and she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"Do you mind?" he asked suddenly. "If we visit someone?"

"Of course not," she told him, bracing herself as the ship slid slowly into the dock. "Who do you have in mind?"

Mako turned to face the sea. "I wonder how Yugi's grandfather is doing…"

xXx

Solomon Moto began every day by going outside and sweeping the front stoop. He'd done it each day, no matter what the weather, for the Game Shop; even when that had been torn down, he stuck to his routine. Now he lived in a small hut a few miles inland of where the Turtle Game Shop had once stood. Emerging early on morning, broom in hand, he began humming a quiet but cheerful tune.

Two figures were walking down the dusty lane. The girl was unfamiliar to him, and looking around with avid curiosity. Her companion, on the other hand, was walking steadily, his gaze fixed on Solomon.

Solomon raised a hand cheerfully, masking his confusion. It was only when the boy got closer that he recognized him.

"Why, Mako Tsunami!" he said, clapping the duelist on the back with delight. "How have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in nearly a year!"

Mako smiled and dipped his head, but his eyes were dark and clouded. He hesitated, then seemed to make an important decision. "Mister Moto," he said, leaning down and lowering his voice. "I should have found you ages ago. I never got to tell you. Yugi… he didn't drown. He's still alive, as far as I know."

Grandpa pulled back and blinked. "Well, of course I know that!"

"You- what?" Mako asked, taken aback.

"They couldn't kill Yugi," Grandpa said dismissively, waving his hand and resuming his sweeping. "If I know my grandson, he's probably in hiding right now, trying to figure out a way to fight back. I just hope he's careful about it," he added thoughtfully.

Mako stood still, staring in obvious surprise at this man. Talk about faith.

xXx

"Well, of course you'll be welcome!" Grandpa said, waving his hands. "Come along, come along!"

"But I don't even know these people!" Mako protested.

"So? That doesn't matter!"

Aura was sitting on a small stool in the corner, leaning against a wall and munching on an apple. She was watching the display between the two men with guarded amusement. Solomon Moto was an interesting character, to say the least. He'd invited her and Mako inside, then promptly invited them along with him to visit an old friend of his. Professor Hawkins, she believed he'd called him.

"Why is it you want me to come along?" Mako asked again.

"To catch up on old times, my dear boy!" Grandpa said cheerfully. "Besides, you and your friend look lonely. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No, but-"

"Do you have anyone to see?"

"No, but-"

"Do you have any specific plans in mind?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's settled!"

xXx

Professor Hawkins set mugs of herbal tea on the rough wooden table and pushed them around. His granddaughter, Rebecca, slowly picked one up, looking troubled. "Are you going to finally tell them, Grandpa?" she asked.

"Finally tell us what?" Solomon asked, his interest immediately piqued. "Are you holding out on me, Arthur? We've been here at least two hours. Is there any important news you should tell me?"

Arthur Hawkins chucked, grinning at Mako and Aura. "You haven't changed a bit, Solomon," he said fondly. "As for the news… Rebecca, perhaps _you_ should tell them."

"Okay, I will," she declared, pushing away her mug and pulling out a card. She handed it to Solomon. He looked at it curiously, but shrugged. "The card is blank."

"That's the Ties of Friendship card Yugi gave me," she said bluntly. If she was hoping for a bigger reaction, she didn't get it; Solomon merely looked perplexed. Mako was the one who stiffened and sat upright in his chair.

"I woke up one morning and happened to look at the card. The girl in the painting was gone."

xXx

"You'll take really good care of it?" Rebecca insisted.

"Of course," Mako assured.

She bit her lip. "It's not that I don't trust you… but that card is really important."

"I know," Mako said, tucking the blank Ties of Friendship card into his pocket carefully. "I'll deliver it safely to Yugi- if I can find him. I promise."

"If he knows what happened, ask him to tell me," Rebecca said, twirling a lock of her hair nervously. "He can write, if it's safe. But tell him… tell him to keep the card. And give it to someone who needs it."

Mako smiled slightly. "I promise."

And once again, he and Aura set off on another journey. This time, they were headed to Egypt; possibly to Akuma. Their mission- to find Yugi. Not only to give him the card, and see if he knew what had happened, but to help him if at all possible.

It was the ninth day after they arrived in Egypt that the ground started quaking. Aura stopped in her tracks and looked around, wide-eyed. Mako's sharp eyes zeroed in on the horizon, and a second later a ball of light appeared in the sky.

_"What is that?" _Aura breathed.

He had no answer for her. But he had a theory. He was willing to bet it had something to do with Yugi.

And Mako knew it was more important now than ever to _find_ him.

x

x

FIN


End file.
